


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: Fictober 2020 (but make it Power Rangers) [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Fictober, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: Billy and Jason go to a football game for a date, which is weird. Something must be going on. Because surely Jason's not about to do some kind of grand romantic gesture out in public...right?
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Fictober 2020 (but make it Power Rangers) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I hope I did Billy justice.
> 
> Credit goes to fictober-event . tumblr . com for the prompts list I'll be using.
> 
> Day 3: "You did this?"

Even though the football game started at 7, Jason had picked Billy up at 6. "I know you don't like getting squeezed in with the crowds, so I want to make sure we got there early and got the good seats with lots of room."

"Thanks," Billy said after kissing his boyfriend hello. "Still don't get why we're going to a football game, though. I thought you were done with those after you were kicked off the team?"

Jason shrugged. "Eh, most of the team has forgiven me for getting booted at the start of the season. Actually, a few guys told me they were glad I got hurt because they play better without me!" Jason chuckled, but then he noticed Billy giving him a concerned look. "It, uh, it didn't sound nearly as mean coming from them."

"Sure."

"Anyway, the rest of _our_ team is gonna be there too. And the girls are bringing a whole thing of snacks so we don't even have to get up to visit the concession."

"Now that's a smart thinking!" Billy grinned.

Jason was right about getting there early - the first few fans were just starting to trickle in, and there was plenty of space to get the good seats before the bleachers were flooded with people. Jason led Billy to the good spot near the edge of the field, and pulled a pair of seat cushions from his pack to make sure the too of them were comfy. While they waited for things to start and their friends to show up, the two of them held hands while Jason listened intently to Billy talk about the 90s _Spider-Man_ cartoon, which he'd been binge watching over the past week.

After about fifteen minutes they heard a call of "Yoohoo boys!" as Kim appeared down the row, followed closely by Trini and Zack. "I thought you might be hungry, so we brought you all a meal." Billy leaned past and saw she wasn't exaggerating, and Zack was making a show of struggling with a heavy cooler (surely he was just playing, because with their ranger strength that cooler would be easy for any of them to pick up). Once they were all seated, Kim opened it up and started handing out thick sandwiches, thermoses of Zack's homemade soup, and an actual bushel of apples.

"We raided the supermarket," Trini said casually as she bit into her sandwich. "Everyone who fights over the concession line down here is an idiot."

Eventually the game got underway, and Billy was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. He wasn't a huge football fan, but he'd learned the rules for Jason's sake so the two of them could watch games together at home, or sometimes even with Jason's dad. And Angel Grove was winning, which made the crowd around them even more excited. Billy could usually handle that much stimulus if it was positive; he was certain that if the team started losing he would want to crawl out of his skin. But, at least he also knew that if that did start happening he only had to let Jason know and he'd get the two of them out of there as soon as he could.

That's what he liked about Jason. It wasn't that he never screwed up, because he did. And it wasn't some silly, power-of-love thing that made him like him in spite of screwing up. No, it was because whenever Jason screwed up he acknowledged it, apologized, learned from it, and never screwed up like that again. Billy talked, Jason listened, and that's what made them work.

As the first half of the game came to a close, Billy glanced around and saw that it was just him and Jason sitting there. "Wait, where did everyone else go?"

"Hmm?" Jason asked, seemingly distracted by something on his phone.

"Where are Kim and Trini and Zack? They were just here a minute ago?"

"Uh...maybe they went to grab snacks?"

Billy looked at Jason with disdain. "I thought we were prepared and didn't have to get snacks?"

Jason paled a little. "Oh, right. Um. Bathroom, I guess."

Billy nodded slowly. Something didn't add up. Why would Jason make a mistake like that when he had planned the food stuff all in advance? Unless he was lying. And why would he lie? For that matter, why would the other three all go to the bathroom at the same time unless there was something else going on?

Billy started to feel a little nervous. It was the way he felt when he figured out that somebody was about to prank him. And that feeling wasn't always correct necessarily, but it had been honed through years of high school torment and he preferred to be safe rather than sorry. He didn't want to believe that his friends were doing something mean behind his back, but every alarm in his system was going off. "Jason, we gotta go."

Those words broke Jason out of whatever he was concerned with. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Okay, let's go." Jason didn't blink, he just took Billy's hand and the two started excusing themselves between the seats of everyone between them and the exit. Jason was frantically texting as he did so, but never once did he let go of Billy's hand.

When they reached the edge of the stadium, Billy noticed a small crowd clad in red and gold gathering on the side of the field, and they weren't football players. "Is that the marching band?" he asked with concern.

Jason flinched. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"But I'm _in_ marching band." He started to feel really nervous now. "Oh no, that's why I was feeling weird. We must've been scheduled to play during halftime and I forgot it...how did I forget it? I thought I put all the rehearsals in my phone...unless they didn't want me in there tonight. Why? Why didn't the tell me about tonight? And who's gonna be playing second trombone? I gotta go over there, I need to know what's going on -"

"It's a promposal!" Jason snapped. Billy turned to him in surprise. "Sorry," his boyfriend apologized in a softer tone. "It's...it was supposed to be a promposal."

"A...what now?"

"It's when you do some grand romantic gesture to ask somebody to prom." Jason ran a hand over his face in embarrassment. "I should have thought it through more. I thought I had! I was on such good terms with the team, and the band kids all love you, and we were watching _Ten Things I Hate About You_ because you said it was your third favourite movie." Jason was rambling now. "I thought it'd be really fun if during halftime I did the whole Heath Ledger number for you but I just made a mess of things."

"Jason!" Kim called as she ran up from the direction of the band. "What are you doing? We're all waiting for your signal so you can - oh." She tried to feign innocence. "Hey Billy. Um...surprise?"

"What's Billy doing here?" Zack asked as he and Trini came in from the parking lot, each holding onto two poles with fabric wrapped tightly around them. "He's gonna see the giant sign!" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"No, it's off," Jason said as he blushed with shame. "I screwed up, it's my fault. Call the thing off." He turned back to Billy. "I really am sorry. I wanted this to be a special moment for you, and -"

"You did this?" Billy asked, cutting Jason off. Jason just silently nodded. "You did _all_ this?" Billy asked again as he gestured to the stadium, the band, the giant sign Zack and Trini were carrying back to the parking lot.

"I, uh, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be!" Billy declared loudly. "I mean, I thought you guys were tricking me and - I mean I guess you are, but this is a good trick. It's not like when kids stuck crayons down my pants in elementary school or getting shoved in a locker in middle school or getting crayons stuck down my pants in high school. This is...I've never been part of a fun trick."

Jason smiled, even laughed a little. "You mean you're okay with...the whole thing?"

"I mean I know what you're gonna do now, but I want to actually see you do it. It'd be awesome."

Jason's smile grew even wider. He ran back to Zack and Trini. "Come back! It's back on, come back!" Then he bolted in the other direction, straight past Kim and the band, pausing only to grab a microphone from the conductor. Soon he was standing out in the middle of the field and his voice was echoing through the stadium.

_You're just too good to be true  
_ _Can't take my eyes off of you  
_ _You'd be like Heaven to touch  
_ _I wanna hold you so much  
_ _At long last, love has arrived  
_ _And I thank God I'm alive  
_ _You're just too good to be true  
_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Even though the whole stadium was watching him, Jason was stuck looking directly at the exit, right at Billy.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
_ _There's nothin' else to compare  
_ _The sight of you leaves me weak  
_ _There are no words left to speak  
_ _But if you feel like I feel  
_ _Please let me know that it's real  
_ _You're just too good to be true  
_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Then the band flared to life as the chorus began. Zack and Trini ran past Zack with their sign a third time as Jason continued.

_I love you baby!  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby!  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you baby!  
Trust in me when I say_

Jason started running towards Billy, singing the whole time.

_Oh pretty baby!  
Don't bring down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby!  
Now that I've found you, stay  
And let me love you  
Baby  
Let me love you!_

He put the microphone aside and leaned in close to Billy. "Care to join me?"

Billy hesitated, but just for a moment. "Okay!"

Jason took his hand as the orchestra continued playing, and the two of them half-walked half-danced their way back to the centre of the field. "Billy, when we first started dating I thought it was a fluke, but now I know I'm the luckiest guy in Angel Grove because I get to spend every day with you." Zack and Trini unfurled the sign, revealing a message written in bright red paint on a deep blue canvas. "Billy Cranston, will you go to prom with me?"

The band stopped and a hush went over the audience. Billy looked at everything around him, then back at his wonderful boyfriend. He paused, just to make him squirm a little.

"Please say yes dude!" screamed an anxious, scrawny kid on the football team. One of his heavyset teammates dope slapped him.

"Yes. Yes! Of course!" Billy exclaimed. The crowd cheered, their friends cheered and Jason ran up to Billy and kissed him full on right there.

Billy had no idea how him and Jason would make prom work, but he knew that between his brain and Jason's heart, they'd figure it out. They always did.


End file.
